


Peter Maximoff X Reader - Pumpkin

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "I couldn’t afford to buy a pumpkin for us to carve, so I stole 20 from the local farmer and ran."





	Peter Maximoff X Reader - Pumpkin

“What’s your favourite part of Halloween?” you asked Peter, who had just finished decorating the entire mansion in the time it had taken you to put up one cobweb.

“Hmm,” he pondered the question in an exaggerated manner, then zoomed over and picked you up bridal style, “The costumes.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. In fact, I think that this year we should dress as Brad and Janet from Rocky Horror.”

“Their entire costume is just underwear.”

“Exactly,” Peter waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

You laughed and kissed his lips lightly, “Well, I was thinking something more… spooky.”

“Ahh, well in that case I’ll leave costumes up to you,” he put you down gently, “Come on then, what’s your favourite part?”

“Pumpkin carving,” you answered without hesitation.

“Seriously? I thought you were going to say pranks or scaring children.”

“Isn’t that the part you like?”

He put up his hands, “You caught me.”

You moved back to your previous statement, “I don’t know why but pumpkin carving’s the best part, it just feels right, you know? Like at Christmas when you put the tree up or on the fourth of July with all the fireworks.”

“In that case I’ll go out and get you a pumpkin right now, you just wait in the kitchen and I’ll be back in a flash.”

“Really?” you beamed.

“This is our first Halloween together, we’re going whole hog,” Peter stated excitedly, before putting on his trusty goggles and vanishing out of the room.

* * *

Peter knew about your love and enthusiasm for each holiday; in fact, most people that knew you did. It was for that reason that he wanted everything to be perfect, the only problem however, was that once he’d got to the surprisingly empty Walmart, the pumpkins cost a lot more than he expected and all of the good ones had gone. He stared inside his depressingly empty wallet, wishing for once that he could switch places with the professor and buy you the entire batch. Although Peter knew you wouldn’t be angry or disappointed, he couldn’t bear to go back empty handed; he wanted everything to be perfect for your first Halloween together as a couple.

A sudden thought occurred to Peter; on the five-mile journey from the mansion to the shop, he had passed several acres of farmland, rich in all manner of crops, surely the farmer wouldn’t notice or care if a few pumpkins went missing. Peter rolled on the balls of his feet for a few milliseconds, mentally arguing with himself, on the one hand he had promised not to steal after his previous history, but on the other he really wanted to be the reason that your face lit up with his favourite, albeit slightly goofy grin. With a resolute nod, he sped out of the shop and back up to the mansion; by the time he got back to you it had only been two minutes since he’d left.

* * *

You spun around on the spot, disbelieving that there were so many pumpkins in the kitchen; Peter was lying atop the counter, on his side with a pumpkin in front of his stomach.

You laughed aloud, “Peter, what- what did you do?”

“Long story short, I couldn’t afford a pumpkin for you so I went to the local farm and ‘liberated’ 20,” he winked in response.

You almost didn’t know what to say, “Why would you-”

“Hey, I can’t return them now, they have a Halloween duty to fulfil.”

“Yeah… but why 20? It just seems so… random.”

Peter thought back to the thrill of the steal, then with a casual guffaw he answered, “It’s your favourite part, so now we can carve as many as you like.”

You shoved the pumpkin in front of him to one side, then pulled him toward you for a romantic kiss, “As long as you don’t rush ahead and finish them all,” you whispered after you moved away from him.

“That depends.”

“Depends on what?”

He disappeared, reappearing behind you with his hands crossed over your waist, “It depends on whether I can expect more sweet action like that kiss.”

You folded your hands over his, craning your neck to face him, “How could I resist kissing a vigilante thief who stole something super important?”

“And what would that be?”

“My heart,” you kissed him again, tasting the all so familiar energy drink that he loved.”


End file.
